


Voyeur

by kyuuketsukirui



Category: Natural Nylon RPF
Genre: Don't Have to Know Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:30:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyuuketsukirui/pseuds/kyuuketsukirui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ewan feels like some creepy voyeur, getting off on watching his sleeping flatmate, and he wonders how he'll be able to look Jude in the eye again after this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyeur

Jude's door is open when Ewan walks by. Half-asleep still and thinking of nothing more than how much better he'll feel once his bladder's empty, he doesn't think much of it.

On his way back, he glances in again, noticing the way Jude's sprawled out on his back, one arm thrown up above his head. Noticing especially the way the blanket's tented up around his hips. He slows, almost stops, can't seem to tear his eyes away.

He takes a step closer, hovering in the doorway, and then turns back, pads down the hallway and climbs back into his own bed.

Five minutes later, he gets up again. For a drink of water, he tells himself, though he's not really that thirsty.

He can't help noticing - not that he's looking on purpose, of course - that Jude's still in the same position. Eventually he remembers that he's supposed to be getting a glass of water, but he seems to have got his hand inside his pyjama bottoms somehow and it's ended up around his cock.

Jude shifts a bit and Ewan leans up against the doorjamb, fingers sliding up to play with his foreskin. He'd like to crawl up between Jude's legs, worm his way under the blankets, and take Jude's cock in his mouth. Wants to know how Jude tastes, feels, smells, the sounds he makes when he comes.

Instead he feels like some creepy voyeur, getting off on watching his sleeping flatmate, and he wonders how he'll be able to look Jude in the eye again after this. It's not enough to stop him. Not enough to stop him coming, fist jammed in his mouth so as not to make a sound.

Later, down the pub, Jude will ask how he got those teeth marks on his finger and Ewan will shrug and grunt something that sounds like "I dunno" and cop off with a girl whose green eyes aren't anything near the same shade as Jude's.


End file.
